Death's Beauty
by BloodBunnies101
Summary: Read to find out. Review to tell me what you want to happen.
1. Chapter 1

**First Fanfic. Be nice please... I'd love review and helpful comments! And also tell me if the chapter is too long/short. Thanks!**

It was just a regular day at camp and the sun was just setting. Most of the campers were chatting on the hill and admiring the sunset… mostly chatting. But Nico was just strolling through camp and admiring the _shadows_ that the sunset created. Then the campers on the hill hushed and started to gather around something, and then they started talking all at once. Nico frowned when Annabeth Chase, a blonde daughter of Athena, detached herself from the group and jogged down the hill.

She went into the Poseidon cabin and Nico could hear banging and then the door opened again and Annabeth came out dragging a sleepy Percy Jackson behind her. Nico almost laughed. Almost.

"Nico! Me and Percy are just going to check out what all those campers are looking at, wanna come with us?" Annabeth called out to him.

"Percy and I," Nico corrected.

"Shut up," Annabeth replied with a grin.

Nico followed Annabeth up the hill and well, he couldn't see what they were looking at. Nico sighed and blended in with the shadows and before he knew it he was at the front of the crowd.

_Holy sh… crap, _Nico thought. The campers were gathered around a girl. She was lying on the hill and you could clearly see the cuts and bruises all over her. There was a wide gash in her side and it was still gushing with blood. There was another deep cut along her leg, starting from the middle of her thigh and wound its way down her leg to her shin.

Her clothes were stained with blood, some her own, some not, and her face was covered in dirt and grime. In fact, he couldn't even tell what her real facial features were like.

Will Solace pushed his way to the front of the group and even he paused to stare at the girl for a moment. But then he moved forward again and knelt by the girl's side. He uncapped a bottle of water and took out a swab from his belt and started cleaning the girl's wounds.

The campers parted to let Chiron through and he examined the girl.

"She's not in good shape," He stated. "Take her to the Big House and we'll give her proper care."

Nico shrugged to himself. So what? A new camper in camp and she's beat up. He shadow traveled to his cabin and didn't even pause to catch his breath. He was getting better at it. Though long distances still drained him a bit, he was getting used to it.

**New Camper's POV**

My head ached. My leg and side throbbed. I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. I blinked a few times to get used to the light. A boy's face was leaning over me, lines of concern etched on his face. When he saw me open my eyes he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God you're alive!" He grinned. He had shaggy, sun-kissed hair and blue eyes.

I managed a weak smile, "Glad I'm alive too." I tried to move my head to look at my surroundings but the ache in my head intensified so I just lay still. The boy immediately looked at me worriedly.

"Is she awake?" I heard a voice call softly.

"Yep, she's alive too," The boy answered.

I heard the clop-clop of a horse's hooves and a man towered over my bed. Wait, when did I in a bed? I started when I saw that below the man's waist, his body was a horse's body.

"A centaur..." I whispered in awe. The centaur smiled kindly at me and asked, "What's your name?"

"Um... Isabella," I replied. I shifted uncomfortably. "Do you have any water or something? I'm kinda thirsty."

"Will, give her the glass on that table." The centaur instructed. The boy, Will, got up from his chair to get that glass of what I hope is water.

"So how did you get here?" The centaur inquired.

"Uh..." I frowned and racked my brain for an answer. "I dunno. There was just something inside of me that told me to go here. Like a personal navigator or something. 'TURN RIGHT. FOLLOW THIS ROAD FOR 3.3 MILES. YOUR DESTINATION IS ON THE LEFT', that kind of thing."

The centaur chuckled and said, "I'm Chiron, I run this camp."

"Camp?"

"Yes, this is a camp for demigods."

"You mean like, little gods?"

"Half-gods. Also known as half-bloods."

"Oh," Looks like I've been missing out on something. Will returned with the glass and I greedily gulped it down. I raised my eyebrows in surprise and looked up at Chiron while still drinking. I paused a bit to say, "What is this?"

"It's nectar, drink of the gods," Will answered.

I almost spewed it all out, but I kept it in because it tasted delicious. Like soft, warm chocolate chip cookies fresh from the oven. "Gee, I don't feel very godly right now though."

"No, I supposed not, but you're much better than how we found you yesterday evening." Chiron commented.

"Yeah, where did you get all those bruises and stuff?" Will asked.

"Um, on my way here I met a few nasty people."

"How did you deal with it?" Will interrogated.

"Uh, well there are these great things called fists and they're awesome for punching. Also, legs and feet are good at kicking. And there's the legendary technique of running." I replied.

Will laughed, "Well you're probably gonna spend another day in here before you can get up."

I sighed. I don't like staying in one place too long. ADHD you know? Gotta jump around and break stuff.

"I'm just gonna take a nap or something then."

"Probably for the best," Chiron conceded and withdrawed from the room. Will also left and within moments, exhaustion took the better of me and I slept.


	2. Chapter 2

**3rd Person POV**

Nico awoke to the buzz of the campers and also to the knock on his door.

"Come in," he grumbled sleepily and rubbed his eyes as the door opened. Annabeth poked her head around the door and smiled at him.

"Chiron wants you to show the newcomer around. He figured since all you do is mostly sleep and do lazy stuff, you should do it," Annabeth laughed.

Nico glared at her, "Tell him I'll be there."

Annabeth shut the door and Nico sighed and got up to get ready. And to get some breakfast.

=/=/=/=

Nico waited patiently for the newcomer on the porch of the Big House. It was shaded so he didn't mind waiting. He turned his head at the sound of the door creaking open. He saw a girl step out from behind the door. _That can't be the new girl, _Nico thought. Without all that dirt and grime she looked way different. She had really dark brown hair that fell in soft curls down her back and she had greenish blue eyes that spoke of the forest but could also resemble the beautiful ocean waves. But he could tell those blue-green eyes could darken into a storm of.. uh.. thorns and bad ocean stuff. There were a few freckles across her hooked nose, as if someone took a pinch of freckle stuff and sprinkled it onto her face.

"Hi," she said nervously when she saw Nico. "Are you Nico?"

"No, I'm just waiting for the moment when something interesting happens," Nico replied sarcastically. Then he grinned wolfishly, "Yeah, I'm Nico."

She smiled and said, "I'm Isabella. Just call me Izzy though."

I nodded and pointed to the volleyball courts, which were in front of the Big House. "Those are the volleyball courts, people go there when they're bored and feel like playing volleyball."

Izzy grinned, "Awesome, I've been playing volleyball since I was 7."

They walked over to the volleyball courts and Nico gestured to the hill on their right. "That's Thalia's Pine tree, she was a camper here too. And that's also where we found you."

"Was?" Izzy gazed up at the tree.

"Yeah, she joined the Hunters of Artemis," Nico explained. Izzy blew a sigh of relief. Nico continued to show her the rest of the camp including the Arts and Crafts, amphitheater, climbing wall, mess hall, cabins, arena, stables, armory, and the strawberry fields.

But Isabella's favorite part was the beach. The gentle lapping of the ocean waves calmed her down and the breeze carried the smell of salt into her nose.

"The beach is amazing," Izzy said with wonder.

"You must be a daughter of Poseidon, then," Nico remarked.

"I hope," Izzy replied with a smile.

Nico led her back into the U shape of all the cabins and pointed to the Hermes cabin, you'll be staying in there since your godly parent hasn't been determined yet."

Izzy wrinkled her nose, "If I'm going to stay in there, they better not steal my lotion and clothes and stuff."

"Don't worry, they won't steal it," Nico reassured her. "Unless they really need or want it."

Izzy punched his arm playfully and Nico exaggerated it, as if Zeus himself came down and punched him with his thunderbolt. Which, if you don't know, will hurt worse than hell.

"How am I supposed to get clothes and stuff? Is there like a camp shopping mall or something?" Izzy frowned for a moment.

"Recently, Aphrodite's been putting together bags with magical clothes in it. The clothes will turn into something to suit your style," Nico answered. "It's helpful to the newcomers."

"Ooh."

Just then the dinner horn blew and Nico said, "That means it's time for dinner, you have to sit with your cabin mates."

"Oh alright then, see you later!" Izzy skipped away thinking, _About time! I'm starving._

"Yeah, see ya," Nico said, not sure if she heard it or not.

**Sorry this wasn't very long. I've been SOO busy lately with school so I thought I better release another chapter before you guys lose interest... **

**Thanks SOO MUCH for the reviews.. even if there's only 2 it's been encouraging!**

**QOTD (Question of the Day)**

**Who should Izzy's godly parent be?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Isabella's POV**

Dinner. What a wonderful time of the day. My mouth was nearly watering from all of the amazing smells. Steak, barbecue, mac &amp; cheese, and other delicious foods that would've made me stop to wonder where it came from. But I have about 7 different modes: Sleepy, happy, sad, confused, smart, dumb, and hungry. What can I say? Simple is better.

Uncertain of what to do, I hung back until two friendly and goofy looking guys came up to me and said, "You're the new camper right?"

"Yeah."

"Awesome, I'm Travis and this is my bro Connor," The taller boy grinned when Connor glared at him. Then they looked at me expectantly.

"Oh," Hello manners? Where are you? "I'm Izzy."

"Can I call you the Izzle Schmizzle de Wizzle?" Connor immediately asked.

Uh… is this boy in 3rd grade or something? "If I remember to reply to that name, sure I guess." Yeah..no.

"Well follow us and do exactly as we do. Aight?" Travis nodded and didn't stop until I nodded with him.

Then they both turned and swaggered into the line, both grabbing a tray. I followed them and I thought, _What the hell?_

"No no no! I said EXACTLY as we do," Travis complained. "As in, you do everything exactly the way we do it."

I stared at them in disbelief. "Are you kidding?!"

"No. As a matter of fact, we are not," Connor confirmed. "And don't make us make you start over."

"Oh look the line moved up," I mumbled and walked around them so I was in front of them.

Travis grinned, "You'd make a wonderful daughter of Hermes."

I shrugged and piled steak, mashed potatoes, and mac &amp; cheese on my plate, then I grabbed a separate bowl of salad and managed to hold on to a cup of coke and carry everything to the Hermes table without falling over.

There weren't any girls I could see at the table. Bummer. I sighed and sat on the edge of the bench. Then Connor slid onto the bench next to me and Travis across from me.

"Looks like you're the only girl," Travis teased. "All the other girls have been claimed so… sucks for you."

"Well you're nice," I muttered sourly. I stabbed my fork into some macaroni &amp; cheese before Connor stopped me.

"Hey, you're not supposed to eat yet. You have to sacrifice some of your food to the gods, and then you eat."

Huh. No wonder their trays were piled so high with food.

=/=/=/=

After a _wonderful _dinner with an _amazing _dessert, I went to the beach just to relax. The sun already started setting and the sky was tinted with orange and pink. It was beautiful. Then I heard footsteps in the sand behind me, lazily, I looked behind me and saw Will.

He grinned, "If I were a monster, you'd be dead by now."

"I've only been here for like 2 days," I sighed.

"You'll learn," he replied and sat down beside me. For a while we just sat in silence before he broke it, "The sun is beautiful."

I was about to reply with a sarcastic "Nooo really" but instead I said, "Your dad's the sun god though isn't he? Like, if you said the sun was ugly he'd strike you down with a fireball, right?"

He laughed, "I dunno."

Another hour passed with us just chatting together before another horn blew. "That means we have to be back to our cabins," Will sighed. "If not, the harpies will get us."

"Oh," What are harpies..? "Well I'll see ya tomorrow then."

"See ya," Will turned and jogged towards his cabin.

I stood up and dusted myself off. By the time I got to the Hermes cabin, the Hermes boys had managed to get together a sleeping roll with a pillow and a blanket, and toiletries.

"Wow, thanks," I said when they presented it to me dramatically.

When I pulled up the blankets around myself, I sighed and recounted all the events that have happened since I got here. To be honest, it wasn't that much, but it seemed like a lot. _And the campers, demigods, have to train here. That means I'll have to start training tomorrow,_ I thought drowsily. My thoughts wanted to run on but my mind and body were tired. Before I could think together another sentence, sleep welcomed me to its empty world.

**Sorry this chapter was a bit boring... Any more ideas for who her godly parent should be?**

**QOTD:**

**Who should Isabella's best friend be? :P**

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Luv u all 3**


	4. Chapter 4

When I opened my eyes, I was standing on the beach. Angry, grey clouds swirled in the sky, occasionally stabbing the ground and ocean with blinding strikes of lightning. Thunder roared to go along with the lightning and I winced. I loved storms but this one was a bit… overdone. Then, slowly, a woman emerged from the sea, which was spitting its white foam out, desperately clawing at the sand.

"Isabella," Her voice came out soft but strong. Clearly heard from where I was.

I stayed silent. Then a flash of lightning struck the writhing ocean waves and it illuminated her face for a brief second. But that second was all I needed, her image was seared into my brain, particularly the memory part of my brain. She had writhing sea-green hair that seemed to wave around as the wind blew. Her piercing green eyes were like laser beams trained on my face and she had a cold smile that never reached her eyes. She wore a green dress with pearls decorating it and water surrounded her below her knees.

"Uh… Do I know you?" My voice came out surprisingly weak and I mentally kicked myself.

"You don't recognize me?" The woman replied. Her voice was tinged with amusement and all of a sudden a memory at the back of my brain sprang to life and I widened my eyes.

"Are you…" I couldn't bring myself to say it. All those years with my dad alone I had hoped that one day I would find her. I never did. Not since I was 2.

The ocean spray swallowed her up and she appeared again in a swirl of mist on the beach as a woman with beautiful woman with blonde hair and green eyes. She had a hooked nose and a green sweater with white skinny jeans. I knew that outfit. I myself have worn that in memory of my mother. My dad once told me that was the clothes she wore when he first met her.

She smiled her cold smile and said, "Do not fear, we will meet again."

And she disappeared.

Gone with the sea.

Right after I found her.

Then I woke up. I was sweating, though I honestly don't know why. It was storming outside and rain pelted the ground and the cabin roof. I threw on a hoodie and peeked open the door before slipping outside. Shoving my hands in my pockets I walked towards the beach and stood in the place where I stood in my dream. I let the waves reach my bare feet and ankles and stood there silently. I knew who she was. But I didn't know her name.

Suddenly the thunder worsened and it was like being surrounded by a thousand lions that roared in unison. I winced and backed up against a tree. I sat down and just stared at the waves.

Storms didn't scare me. My dad told me that my mother loved storms. Ever since then I learned to love them too. Slowly, my eyes closed… and then I remembered.

Kim. _That's what Dad called her, _I thought.

Kim is my mom.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy plus I have had writer's block. I'm starting to hate this story.. :/**

**I'm thinking about starting a new story. Review on which of these I should write:**

**1.) In the future, (future) Percy and (future) Annabeth's world is falling apart and they have to find the lost city of Greece to restore balance.**

**2.) The demigods are just regular high school kids and Percy and Annabeth have a love/hate relationship.**

**3.) A Percy and Annabeth version of Cinderella...**

**OR ANY OTHER SUGGESTIONS WOULD BE APPRECIATED.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok I'll be honest, I completely forgot about fanfiction and this story... it also turns out that I wrote this chapter long ago but never uploaded it... I appreciate feedback so R&amp;R!**

Should I tell someone? No, this was more of a private thing. No one would probably care about my mom anyways. I sighed, frustrated. The memory of my dream was slipping away and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't remember it. It was like trying to catch dust, it would just float away.

I mean I remember seeing who I thought was my mom, but other than that I didn't remem—

"Oof!" Leave it to me to run into a wall.

Rubbing my backside, where I landed, I stood up and froze. I'm pretty sure walls didn't wear clothes. And had black hair. With black eyes.

"You okay?" Nico asked.

"Uh... Yeah. Sorry. Was, um… distracted." I managed to get out. This was ridiculous, since when did I become a blubber mouth?

"It's fine, you need to get to the arena. Clarisse, a daughter of Ares, has been looking for you and she's not gonna be happy."

"No! If you stab you're going to leave your side wide open. Gods, do you not know _anything_ about combat!?" Not for the first time in that hour, Clarisse blew up like a balloon.

I already hated her. "What, was I supposed to take some class before I came here? Jesus, at least I'm not on steroids!" I eyed here buff arms suspiciously. Damn, that girl had some serious muscle. It was like she was just poking me and I was getting bruises.

"At least have some common sense! You'd be the first to die in the Titan war, that much is obvious," Clarisse snorted.

I glared at her, this kind of discouraging talk had spouted from her mouth since I first picked up the sword. I felt my blood boiling in my stomach and I had a sudden urge to… _do something_. Like, maybe, _hurting_ her and wiping that smug smirk off her face.

The urge strengthened and then I heard a huge clap of thunder sound overhead. Clarisse flinched and I gave a smile of satisfaction. Looks like we found a scaredy-cat. Particularly, a cat that doesn't like water, or rain.

"What, scared of the thunder?" I taunted.

"Oh, wanna keep going under the rain, tough guy?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Don't worry, I won't be the one running to my mama."

"Yeah, 'cause you don't have a mama to run to." Clarisse spat.

Ok. That was just crossing the line.

A surge of anger swept through me and the clouds roared in fury. I raised my sword and a stab of lightning connected with it. I should've been burnt. I should've died. But I didn't, and at the moment, I didn't care.

Yelling, I slashed my sword at Clarisse. Her eyes widened when she saw that my sword was glowing a faint blue and gold that would reach out and try to zap anything nearby. Her block was weaker, though still strong, considering her buffness. I kicked my foot out in a sweep that knocked Clarisse off her feet and advanced towards her.

Scrabbling backwards, Clarisse quickly got back up on her feet, but this time she was on the defensive.

"Izzy, we're done here! Put your sword away!" Clarisse shouted.

And then the force field around Camp Half Blood seemed to disappear as rain poured downwards. Thunder roared even louder, but I didn't care.

I slashed at Clarisse and managed to get a solid hit on her hip. Stumbling, Clarisse made a clumsy attempt to block, which left her left shoulder wide open.

I batted her sword away when she tried to hit me and I landed a solid roundhouse kick to her side and she fell. I advanced and stepped my foot on her throat.

"Now let's make this clear," I hissed. "You don't mess with me-" I applied pressure to my foot. "-and you don't try anything stupid on me."

A faint blue light filled the arena and Clarisse's eyes widened as they moved from my face to above my head.

I looked up just as the light slowly started fading. Above my head was a swirling, dark blue sphere. In the sphere was a wrecked ship. What?

"What the hell is that?" I muttered.

Clarisse glared up at me, "Let me up you idiot, it means you've been claimed."

**Ah writers block, welcome back my friend.**


End file.
